


Ultron My Father

by CaptainFrostWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFrostWolf/pseuds/CaptainFrostWolf
Summary: Jayden Superior here im a human well sorta human. My father is an android an android that has taken over the world and gave birth to a human thats not so human as he thinks. This is my story of me being in love with my android father that wants me to be is and only his. Oh and theres the part that im turning into an android and you know its a painful experience oh and i might die from changing into an android as well.
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro / Preview

**Author's Note:**

> @Baby-Koneko 
> 
> Is my wattpad this story is also there

So here's the thing my name is Jayden Superior. My father just so happens to be Ultron, you know the AI that took over earth. The AI that Tony Stark and Bruce Banner with the unwanted mind raping, stupid, psychotic, bitch witch Wanda. Sorry i just really hate her like a lot. 

I mean seriously who willingly joins hydra just because your parents died from some crazy person buying a weapon from a black market to try to destroy a country. 

Oops getting off track her, any ya Ultrons my father he for some reason went to a sperm bank and got some put into him so he could give his ex girlfriend more pleasure when they had sex. I know he's an android and they don't feel anything they touch. 

Well he made it happen he can feel anything he touches like humans now. He even has a metal dick so theres that, oh and he can he taste and eat food as well. Don't ask me how because I honestly don't know how that works so. 

Well heres how I was born, he was dating this women for almost a year four uears after we got control of the world. They had sec you know how that works, so with the sperm he put into himself somehow you know went into his girlfriend. She got pregnant that night the next day she went home cheated on my dad. 

Let's say he wasnt happy at all they both went to his prison for a year. He was falling in love her, now he hates her so. Months later after she gets a bump he notices from his many cameras. He doesn't know it was his sperm and some of his copied data that made her pregnant with me. 

So the day i was born my mom got a DNA test done at the prison since dad allowed it to see if I was his found out I was his. My mother flat out refused to want me so dad got full custody like he was going to do anyway you know since he hate my mother and wellnowns the world. 

So court need there what so ever, he took me home and cared for me. I'm now seventeen and he still doesn't know about the DNA running through my body that's still not activated. No matter how many scans he takes he doesn't know about it. That's where my story really begins oh and the part that he has fallen in love with me and want me to be his and only his. The felling is mutual though, yes that mean that I Jayden Superior is in love with my android father.


	2. Chapter 1

'This stupid clock needs to move faster' I thought as i stared it down, its been stuck at one fifty nine for like ten minutes. 

I just want to go home for summer break already is it that hard for a clock to turn or what. There's also the fact that my bullies are gonna beat me to a pulp in the restroom as soon as I leave class. 

That's the one place my dad allows to be no cameras and well peoples homes. There are literally cameras all over the world on every street and surrounding the houses as well. He literally has cameras every where, even in space. 

Getting off track here bad, its almost summer break and i have a big plan this summer. My dad doesn't usually allow me to leave the tower without his main body. I'm bit exactly sure why, i think his just really over protective of me. 

As you probably suspect I have no friends and its actually not because of my dad. Its because all I ever want to do is read and bake. Yes I'm a guy and I love to bake I'm also gay but that's what makes me human. 

This summer I actally got a job at the bakery on my street near the tower. I'm mostly sure I only got the job because of my dad since he decided to come along. He probably threatened the owners and manager, they all looked pale after dad left the building and told me i got the job. Oh well thats besides the point, I finally get to let people try my recipes. Since I'm the new baker there I get to tell people what to do in the kitchen. 

Dads still gonna watch me obviously he's be a bit stressed lately. He's been noticing a select few stupid humans acting strange on a block outside the city. Their probably up to no good, I pretty sure my dad thinks their going to try to kidnap me. To use me against him so he has had more of his "bodyguards" follow me around. 

Nobody is going to come near me when there's giant androids of my dads all around me. Well unless their stupid and let's face it there are a lot of people like that now a days. 

Well would you look at that the clock struck three o'clock and the bell rang. Grabbing my bag I run out of the classroom and to the bathroom. Quicking doing my business I make a run for the door only to be smashed down to the ground by a fist to my poor face. 'Dads going to be anger' is the last thing i think as my head hits the tile and i black out. I'm tiny and small okay I'm not physically strong at all.


	3. Chapter 2

Blinking my eyes open slowing to a bright light I realized I was in the med-wing of the tower. Well my dads personally made med-wing, that’s attached to is lab. A small portion of the room was made specifically for me since I’m human. 

“Jayden your awake finally.” My father said as he leaned over me, “You have a numb on your head, its not going to cause you any headaches.” He softly spoke and he had a holo-chart from his wrist showing up. 

“There is something off with your head though, I’m not exactly sure what it is at this moment. When I first scanned you nothing was wrong with you except the small bump. I knew you would wake up soon but, after two hours you still have not woken up. I decided to try my new brain analyzer that works for coma patients to help them wake up.” He looked down at me with his gorgeous red orbs, then ran his left fingers threw my red hair. 

Then he turned and went towards the tall cabinet facing the end of my bed. Opening it up he took out a a device that looked like a forehead thermometer. “Lay on your side please.” 

He spoke up as he walked back towards me and I knew exactly what he was going to. A few months after I was born my dad noticed I wasn’t acting right so he ran some deep scans on my brain. Finding out some part of my brain was all well to put it simply gone he freaked out. He still doesn’t know how I was still alive at that point but then he came out with a device that can connect to my brain. 

Using some type of nano-tech he inserted the new device into the back of my head near the top of my neck. It connects to my brain sending signals that way. There’s a port at the back of my head still so he can connect to my brain when ever he needs to. It can do it wirelessly but for some things he has to from my head. 

Quickly laying on my side and feeling him laying his right hand on my shoulder. His left hand placing the device at my next port starting the process of connecting to my brain. “There’s something definitely going on with you and I need to figure it out.” 

“Dad what’s going on with me, I know I’ve been getting a lot of headaches lately does that have anything to do with it.” I ask starting to get a bit scared now, first with what happened when I was only a few months old. Having to have him install a device to his baby to save me. Now with what’s going on is starting to scare me and I know dad is freaking out on the inside.   
“What headaches and why haven’t you told me about them sooner.” Dad asked quietly but, I knew he was a bit mad at me for not telling him this. 

Twisting the sheets in my fingers I mumble, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it’s just, I knew you were busy with those guys and with everything else you do. Bothering you with a few headaches didn’t seem like a valuable reason to interrupt you.”

Feeling a hand running through my hair I feel him gently sir down on my bed. “Jayden. Sweetheart you are my main concern you know that. Plus I’m multi tasking all the time just with all my different servers and set ups I have. This is about your health and you know I always will worry about that. Don’t ever hide anything about your health again please sweet heart.” 

This is the only side of him that he ever let’s me see. “Okay dad I will I promise.” Saying that as I look up at him, he gently places a hand on the side of my face.   
“Good. Now I’m going to go ahead and sedate you so I can check deeper into your brain. I need to figure out what’s going on with your brain.” He says gently as he grabs a needle from one of his ‘Bodyguards' that he sent into the room. 

“I love you.” I hear as I close my eyes and feel the needle get inserted into my arm.


End file.
